How The Flock Dies (And More)
by Ellie Ryn Colberg
Summary: If you are like me, then I'm sure you are just as curious as to what happened to the flock after never more. I wanted to know things like; Do they ever get married? Do they ever have children? And most important: How did they die?
1. Angel

**Hey Guys! So this is my second story. I just finished my first one, and I thought it went pretty well. I have had this idea in my head for a long time so I want to try it out and see how it goes.**

**So this story is basically a timeline of the members of the flock's lives after Nevermore. You're a great author JP, but you kind of left us hanging. I know I want to know things that happened to the flock after Nevermore like, were they ever able to have children? Who did they all marry, or did they even get married? The thing that I want to know most is; How old were they when they died, and how did they die? I am really curious to know if they are like erasers, and die at a young age, or are like humans, and die at a older age. Since there are going to be no more Maximum Ride books, I decided to come up with my own ending to what happened to the flock. I hope you enjoy it!**

**(P.S. Every chapter will be about a different Maximum Ride character.)**

**(P.S.S. Please tell me in the reviews if you want me to do just the main characters, or other characters like Jeb, and Dr. Martinez.)**

**2020  
**

**Angel's POV-  
**

"Get up." Nudge said shaking me awake roughly. "Come on you got school." Yes, yes you read right. I Angel go to school now. I am now sixteen years old, and live in an apartment in New York with Nudge and Gazzy. I pull myself out of bed. My sheets end up coming with me. I stand up, and run my hands through my blond hair.

"Angel, now!" Nudge shouts from the kitchen. I groan, then throw my blankets back onto my bed. I walk into the hallway, and into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror.

"Eww." I say to myself, then jump in the shower. I get out, and towel dry my hair long, curly hair. I run a brush through it, then put it up in a sloppy pony tail. I walk back into my room, and pull on a pair of shorts, and a sweatshirt. I look at myself in the mirror. Note to self: Move mirror up higher. I am still growing at sixteen. I am already 5,10, I hope I don't get much taller. I walk into the kitchen where Nudge has made breakfast. Again you read right, but I am not going to go into that. Nudge has made pancakes, bacon, and freshly made orange juice. I pop a piece of bread in the toaster, butter it, and am out the door in thirty seconds.

**2029**

I am 25 now, and am driving my crappy car through the white Minnesota weather. I moved here when I was 21, just to get away from all the lights, and noise of New York. I haven't seen any sign of the school in seven years. When I was 18, I saw erasers outside the window of my high school. I fell to the floor, and hid under my desk. Sure the teacher was screaming for me to come out, and my class mates were cracking up the whole time, but I didn't come out for half an hour till I was sure they were gone. My car slides around the icy back roads. I straighten it out, but with my luck hit a pot whole, and blow a tire. I pull over to the side of the road, and jump out of my car. I kick it with all my might, then jump into the air opening my still mostly white wings. They are getting gray at the tips. This is worrying me. I am wondering if I am about to expire. I am a little shaky at first. I have not flown in years. I haven't needed to. I almost became a normal human. I eventually get the hang of it, and soar through the freezing air as little white flakes land in my hair. I eventually see my destination, and do a crappy landing. I hit the ground hard, and roll through the snow. I stand up and brush myself off a little bit. I pull my scarf up farther, then walk in to my crappy job at Mcdonalds.

**2035**

"Don't forget the boxes in the bedroom!" I called to the movers loading my stuff into the giant moving van. I am moving away from Minnesota, and to Kansas. I am moving into my finance's apartment. We met when he was on vacation visiting his parents. He came into Mcdonalds, and ordered a Mcdouble, a large pop, and my number. It was really cheesy, but I caved in. What can I say, He was really cute. Because of his cuteness, I had my suspicions about being an eraser, but that was three years ago, and so far I haven't spotted a muzzle or claws. He proposed when I was in Kansas visiting him. It was very predictable. He told me to dress very nice, and when the wine came, there was a ring in the bottom of the glass. It took me three days to decide, but I finally said yes. He was fine with the answer taking so long. He knows about my wings, and all the struggles that the flock, and I went through. The wedding is in two months. I don't want a huge wedding, so we are just having a tiny wedding in the woods, miles away from any human contact. The only people I invited were Nudge, Gazzy, and possibly Iggy. I am not one hundred percent sure yet. My finance, William invited his parents, his sister, and two cousins. Nudge is taking me shopping in two weeks to pick out a wedding dress. William pokes his head through the front door.

"Honey, are you ready?" I look around my tiny town house one more time.

"Yeah, lets go."

**2045**

"Andrew, no!" My seven year old Andrew just picked up the little, green table lamp, and threw it across the living room in attempts to hit his five year old brother Timothy. I sigh and sink down into brown leather couch.

"I pull myself up, then run over to Andrew, grabbing his arm before he has time to throw the picture frame of Andrew, and Timothy as toddlers. He screams as I pull him over to the time out corner in our messy kitchen. I plop him down in the chair, and set the timer to 10:00.

"But, Mommy!" Andrew cries. I ignore him, and let him tire himself out as I walk back into the living room where Timothy stands and tries to look innocent.

"Don't think your off the hook either young man." I tell him as I walk up the stairs to the baby's nursery. I open the door quietly, and walk over to my youngest son's crib. I lean over the railing, to look at my baby, Lucas. He is sucking his thumb, and when he sees he smiles. I make baby noises at him, and lean in to pick him up. I hear the front door open, and the kids running to the door. I hear laughter. I walk down the stairs to see Andrew and Timothy both hanging on one of Williams legs. He looks at me and smiles, then says;

"So how was your day?"

**2060**

"Ok, Timothy it's your turn." I say. We are all gathered in the living room of William's parent's house. It is Christmas of 2060. I can not believe I am 57 years old. When I was a child, I expected to live only to about 20. But here I am 57 and counting. My wings are now all dark gray. Almost black. I am still worried, but I have had a good life, and if I was to die right now, I would die happy. Timothy, now twenty, opens his present from William and I. He pulls out a bright yellow sweatshirt, with Brown University written across it. He is in his sophomore year at Brown.

"Wow, thanks guys." he says folding it back up, and placing it in the box. I smile to myself, then say;

"Andrew open ours." William's Mother passes him a neatly wrapped box, and he opens it. He pulls out a jumble of yarn. He has a confused look on his face.

"Uh. . What is it?" He looks at me. I crack up laughing.

"I tried to make a sweater!" I almost fall of the couch. Now everyone is laughing. We finally calm down, and I wipe tears of laughter from my eyes. I am so proud of Andrew. For being the wild child that he was, he has earned straight A's, gotten into one of the best schools in the country, and now he is studying medicine at Harvard University.

"My turn!" Luke shouts already opening the giant box that has been under the tree, and tempting him since Thanksgiving. He opens it up. "Ohh my god!" He pulls the seven hundred dollar laptop that William and I bought him. "Thank you guys soo much!" He stands up to give me a hug. My life could not be better.

**2075**

"Hey Mom, how are you doing?" Luke asks as he comes into my hospital room. He bends down, and kisses my forehead. I want to hug him, but I am so weak. I am 71 years old. Four months ago, I was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. My wings have turned one hundred percent black. They are identical to how I remember Fang's wings. There is almost no chance of surviving. It is kind of sad. With all the life threatening things that have happened to me, it seems wrong for me to go out because of cancer. William is sleeping in the chair next to my bed. He doesn't leave the hospital unless I do too. Which is never. I haven't been outside in four months. I have actually almost gotten used to the smell of all the chemicals. Dr. Anderson comes into my room.

"Hi Angel, are you feeling any different?" I have started using my real name when ever I go anywhere that needs my name. I have kind of let my guard down in the past years. I haven't seen anyone from the school since high school. Dr. Anderson takes my blood pressure, and checks my IV. She takes my blood, then asks me; "Do you feel any different at all?" I nod my head.

"I have a lot more pain in my stomach. I also have a killer head ache." She takes another sample of blood.

"Okay, I will take these to the lab, and have them checked." She leaves the room, and I close my eyes to take a nap, but before I am fully asleep, I hear my heart monitor, become one long song. I hear footsteps rushing into my room. I am able to open my eyes one last time, and see William and Luke through the crowd of doctors and nurses. Suddenly everything goes black, then white.

**Ok so that is the first chapter! If you want me to post another chapter, I want to have at least two more reviews. The next chapter will be a time line of Gazzy's life. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. The Gasman

**Hey guys! So I decided that I am only going to do the six main characters. I am not really enjoying writing this story so it is going to be pretty quick. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Gazzy's POV-**

2020

"Uh? Ow?" I say as a pillow is hurled at me. I roll over, falling off the bed. I sit up, and look at Nudge who is staring at me from my doorway. "May I help you?" I ask sarcastically. She rolls her eyes.

"Get up." She says "Its your first day of school, you don't want to be late. Breakfast is on the table." At the sound of bacon on the stove, I leap into the shower scrubbing away all the grime. When I come out of the shower, I see that Nudge has laid out a fancy, schmancy suit. Next to it is some hair gel. If she thinks I am putting any of that on she's insane. I walk right past the suit and tie to grab some nice jeans, and a long sleeve shirt. I brush my teeth, and grab my hoodie off the desk chair. I rush into the kitchen grabbing all that will fit onto my plate. I inhale three of my pancakes by the time Angel comes out. Unlike me, she grabs a piece of toast, and is out the door before I can even say bye. It is her first day or her sophomore year of high school so she doesn't want to be late. She gets pretty good grades for being part bird. She wants to do things that are kind of stupid. She wants to put off college to join the peace core, or tour Europe. I think she would make a good counsler or something. Nudge is always saying that Angel should be a doctor, but she always seems to forget the gut wrenching smell that you can smell from miles away. I swallow two more pancakes, and eat seven pieces of bacon.

"Bye Nudge!" I call slinging my pack over my shoulder. I hear her yell something to me, but can not hear well. I run down the steps of our apartment, and jump in my car. After ten minutes of driving, I see my destination. New York University.

2030

"Hey honey, have you seen by briefcase?" I call to my wife Amy. I am rushing around my small town house that Amy, and I moved into about a year ago after we got married. I am twenty eight years old right now and expecting my first child in three months. It's a girl and her name will be Maria. I throw some dirty clothes off of the chair in the living room, and find my tan briefcase resting on the chair. "Never mind I found it!" I shout just to find Amy right behind me holding out my lunch. I let out a breath of relief. "Thanks" I say, and kiss her on the cheek. I have been really on edge lately because of this big case that is today. I am a lawyer, and my client is being charged with murder. He says that he didn't do it, but with all the evidence I am finding, even I am having trouble believing him. If I lose this case I am in big trouble, for I have not been able to get any of our last three house payments payed. If I win, I will be able to pay off all of it, and still have enough to finish the nursery. I hug her goodbye, then run out the door to my new car that needs to be payed off as well.

"Come on! Move it!" I shout leaning out the window. I am stuck in traffic, and am going to be late for court. I hold down on the horn causing others to do the same. I see a exit coming up, then pull over to the right lane. It is not my exit, but I have to do something to get there faster. I turn left at the light, then pull out the GPS from the glove compartment. I look up to make sure there are no cars in front of me, and don't see any, so I look back to the GPS. I try to type the address of the court house with just by thumb, and keep my eyes on the road at the same time. I hear a car honking that isn't mine. I just need to type in the last letter, but it is two late. My car runs the red light, and is struck by a giant, eighteen wheeler truck. The truck hits my side door, and everything goes white in a matter of seconds.

**So that's the rest of Gazzy's life. I know, very sad. He dies at the age of twenty eight, with a baby on the way. Please review! I really want to know how I am doing! **

**(P.S. Who should I do next? Iggy or Nudge? Please review!)  
**


	3. Nudge

**Hey guys! I know you probably hate me. I have gotten some reviews telling me to do Iggy, but I am going to go with Nudge. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**2020**

"Guys! Up now!" I shout to Angel and Gazzy. I am in the kitchen making breakfast. I am taking this fancy cooking class, so Angel and Gazzy have been getting gourmet meals all month. Angel, Gazzy, and I are living in an apartment in New York. We left the safety of our paradise three years ago when I was nineteen. The three of us all wanted to try to have normal lives. We said goodbye to Fang, Max, and Iggy, then flew to the first populated place we found. Which coincidentally happened to be New York. It was really hard for Gazzy to leave Iggy behind, but the both wanted different things. Gazzy says they don't, but I think Iggy found himself a cellphone, and they call each other often. When we arrived we made a list of rules.

1.) We were all going to go to school. College was optional, but we all had to finish high school.

2.) No flying. This was really hard to give up because we all loved flying, but we decided that if we wanted to be normal we had to blend in.

3.) No contact with the rest of the flock. This was the hardest on all of us. When Max, Fang, and Iggy decided to stay, they were committed to keeping their same lifestyle. That means they were going to keep flying. If there was any trace left of the school, They would be tracking flying mutants. Not normal humans on the ground. If we had any sort of contact with the rest of the flock, the school might trace us back to New York. So far we have not seen any sign of the school.

I realize that my bacon is burning. I groan, then toss the chard bacon in the trash. I look in Gazzy and Angel's rooms and find no one. They must have already left for school. I eat the rest of the food that I made, then put the dishes in the washing machine. I kinda feel like a pig for eating eight pancakes, ten pieces of bacon, and four pieces of french toast. That is a lot of food even for us. I just brush it off. I am eating for two now.

**2030**

"Ann, can you say horse?" I ask my ten year old daughter. We are at the horse ranch that we come to every Wednesday. It is part of a special program for children with Autism. When I had Ann, I continued to live with Gazzy and Angel for about three years. With Angel always playing with her, I never really got a lot of alone time with Ann. When Angel turned eighteen, I decided to move. Ann's father was just a one night stand, so she has never met him. He doesn't even know she was born. We moved to Rhode Island, and I got a job teaching fourth grade. It was perfect. I would drop Ann off at preschool, then go to work. At the end of the day I would pick her up and we would have our alone time at home. After a few months of preschool, one of Ann's teachers called me in. During our meeting she told me Ann did not act like the other children. She said that Ann had trouble making friends, her speech was not as advanced as the other childrens in the class, and that she also had a hard time sitting still. The teacher told me she thought I should get Ann tested. I refused to believe her, and stormed out of the school with Ann in tow. After the next few months, I started to notice some of the things Ann's teacher had mentioned. She could not pronounce any of her R's, S's, P's, C's or T's. I also started to notice that when I would smile at her she sometimes not respond. I finally gave in and got her tested. All the tests proved that Ann did indeed have Autism. I snap back to reality to see Ann laughing as the horse she is riding whinnies. I laugh along with her, and hold her hand as we ride towards the barn.

I am at the last place I ever wanted to be. The Gasman's funeral. Angel and I are sitting in front along with Iggy and Gazzy's wife Amy. We were breaking rule number three, but we thought we could make an exception considering the circumstances. Angel, and I both say our goodbyes to Gazzy. I shed a few tears, but act nothing like Iggy. When Iggy sees The Gasman's shattered body he breaks down in tears. I have to pull him away. When it comes time to bury the casket, we all put something in the grave with him. I put in the fashion magazine I sometimes found him looking at when he was bored. Angel put in the bear we got a long time ago when we came to New York with the flock. I think she named it, Celeste. Iggy put in a piece of metal from their first really working bomb, and Gazzy's wife Amy put in the tiny T-shirt for their unborn child that said; I love my Daddy!

**2040**

It is Mothers Day in 2040. I am 41 years old, and sitting in my favorite orange chair in the living room. "Do you need any help honey?" I call to Ann who is in the kitchen. She insisted that she make me my favorite dinner. Kraft Macaroni and cheese. Ann has gotten much better with her speech and motor skills, but I still worry leaving her in the kitchen alone. She calls back that she is fine, and I relax a little. I flip through the channels on our old TV, and finally find America's Next Top Model. I may be thirty years older, but I have not lost my taste in fashion. According to Ann, I am the most stylish person around. She is twenty years old now, and just graduated from James High School. She really wants to try to get into college. "Ann? Are you okay?" I call worried after hearing a loud crash.

"I'm almost done!" She calls back. A few seconds later, she comes into the living room carrying a bowl of cheesy noodles on a trey.

"Ooh, it looks delicious sweetie." I tell her. She smiles, then says.

"I made a pie too!" I set the trey down, and stand up to hug my beautiful daughter.

**2050**

"Okay, now this is the life." I tell Ann. We are on a seven day cruise around the Caribbean. With my salary as a teacher, I normally wouldn't be able to afford it, but as some of you might not believe me IWONTHELOTTERY! Of all the lottery's there are with billions of dollars as a prize I kind of lucked out. The prize was ten thousand dollars. I am still very thankful for it though. I finally get to bring Ann on the vacation she has always deserved. We put our luggage in the room, then go up to the lito deck. I have a book with me, and I plan to sit in the sun and read, but when Ann and I spot the unlimited ice cream bar everything after that is hazy. A few hours later we head down to the formal dinning room. We are both wearing our new dresses. I order seven meals, and nine desserts. Ann has never figured out why I eat so much. I never told her about my wings. Angel has never told any of her children either, and I don't think Gazzy was planning to. It makes me sad to thing about Gazzy, so I just shake it off. After dinner we go up to the top deck. We are the only ones up here so we take advantage of it. We walk over to the railing that is usually crowded with people, and take in the breath taking view. I jump on the railing and imitate Rose from Titanic. We always thought that movie was really cheesy for some reason.

"Ann, look! I'm flying!" I call sarcastically. Ann steps up on the same bar that I am on. I challenge her by going up one. She follows me up, and I start to worried. I tell her to get down. She does, but being the show off that I am, I climb to the very top bar. I turn around to smile at her, and see that she is worried for me now. I start to climb down, but a huge gust of wind throws me off balance and I am thrown over board. I hear Ann screaming as I hit the water with full force. I shoot underneath the water, and the temperature grows greatly colder. I feel myself being sucked under the boat, so I use all my strength to pull me away from the approaching the propellers. Just my arms were not enough. I had no choice, but to open my wings and push myself away from the boat. I slowly start inching away from the boat, and just miss getting chopped to pieces my the spinning blades. I finally emerge at the surface gulping in big breaths of air. Sadly for me, I did not develop gills like some of the other flock members. I spin around trying to find where the boat went, but it has already disappeared from view. I decide I have to break rule number 2, if I want to survive. I take a deep breath, and swim as deep as I can before my ears start to hurt from the pressure. I open my wings, and push up as hard and fast as I can. I break the surface, but am only launched about a foot in the air. I haven't flown in 40 years, and my wings are slow to start working. I fall back crashing into the water again. I try to get out many times more, but I am unable to take off. The temperature of the air and water is starting to drop, and I can feel myself growing week. I finally give up, and just float on my back looking up at the stars. I know this is going to be how I die. I am 51 years old, and I prey that Ann will make a good life for herself. I close my eyes and drift off until I am engulfed in a sea of white.

**So that's Nudge's story! Don't worry I will do Iggy next. Probably. Anyways please review! I love getting them. The next chapter will probably be up in about a week. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!**


	4. Iggy

**IGGY HAS FINALLY COME! There may be something you do not like about Iggy's timeline though. Iggy is gay. No, I am just kidding! I know you would hate that, so I had to do it. Enjoy this chapter!  
**

**(P.S. Remember Iggy, Max, and Fang are all still on the island paradise.)  
**

**2020  
**

"Hey Ig." Says twenty three year old Fang as he passes me on the side walk. He sounds bored. Well, I know he is bored. Everyone here is. Being stuck on an island with nothing to do for eight years kinda sets the boredom. I walk around the island for about another hour, when I decide to fly around. I fly around for about two hours. I come to the point on the island that points to New York. Every time I come to this spot, I have the urge to fly after Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. They decided to leave a few years ago. They all had a gut feeling that there were still people in the world. They thought the by half plan did not work. They all decided they would at least try to find people, because what would be the harm? When they left we all expected them to come back, but they must have found life, and stayed. Max, and Fang were furious when the rest of the flock left. They thought they would be killed. When they didn't return, Max and Fang assumed they were dead. Unlike them, I knew they were still alive. I was right. About two weeks later, I got a letter from Gazzy saying"

_"Dear Iggy,_

_We are still alive. Sorry is we scared you there, but guess what! There are people here! The by half plan didn't work! It looks like nothing changed. Anyways, we are going to stay here. We don't want to go back to the island. We want to try to live normal human lives. We made a list of rules. One of the rules is we cannot have any contact with you guys. I thing I am going to be breaking that rule though._ _We rented a apartment in New York. The address is 867530 Blue Jay St. I hope you will come with us. . .  
_

_I hope to see you soon.  
_

_The Gasman.  
_

I had a random on the island read me the note. I thought about Gazzy's offer for at least a week. I finally decided that I would go to New York. I said goodbye to Max, and Fang, who were not happy about my leaving, then left for New York. _  
_

**2030**

I am finally in New York. I didn't get here on my first attempt. There was a huge storm while I was flying over the Atlantic, and a large crack of lightning knocked me down. I hit the water at a weird angle, and broke my both of my wings in three different places. I was able to find a small Island. I stayed there until my wings healed. I didn't think I was strong enough to fly all the way to New York, so I had to turn around and go back to the island. Max and Fang were pissed that I left, so they shunned me. They became kind of dramatic over the years. The only person I had left on the island was Ella. She wanted to come with me when I left for New York but I didn't want to risk her safety. I promised I would come back for her when I knew it was safe. Gazzy and I kept a strong relationship with the satellite phone in the bomb shelter. As I was saying, I am finally in New York. But I wish I wasn't. I am at the Gasman's funeral. I brought Ella with me, but she stayed at the hotel. She didn't want Nudge and Angel to know she was here because of the whole no contact rule. It was as nice as a funeral could be. We all went up to say our goodbyes and we all went back to his house after. There we talked about all the great memories we had with Gazzy.

**2040**

"Bye Ella, love you." I said kissing Ella on the cheek before leaving our house. I am forty one years old now, and Ella and I are finally married. Well, actually we got married seven years ago, but it still seems like yesterday. We stayed in New York for a while, then moved to Maine. Sure it's cold, but its actually not that bad. We don't have any kids. We just simply don't want any. We like our lives the way they are. Ella is turning forty in a month, so I have planned a vacation the Bahamas. She doesn't know about it. I want it to be a surprise. I don't fly much any more. I miss it, I really do, but I don't want Ella to feel left out. Every once in a while I take a midnight flight, but that's about it. Ella thinks I am going to the super market to buy ingredients for a chocolate souffle I want to try and make, but what I am really doing is going to see a travel agent. Ella has always talked about wanting to go the the Caribbean, so I thought of this as the perfect chance.

A month later we are both in a cab on our way to "bingo" night at the community center. Really, we are on our way to the airport. I put our bags in the trunk before Ella came outside. We are running a little late. Ella thinks we are going to bingo, so she thinks the worst case scenario is we miss the first few games. She yells at me for spending money on a cab when we can drive the car. That was never going to happen though. If she drove, we would end up at the community center listening to elderly karaoke. Her yelling at me was nothing compared to what she said to our cab driver. I let him in on the surprise when I was loading the cab, so he just smiled at everything she said. Which happened to be;

"Excuse me, sir, You missed our turn."

"Sir, the community center is the other way."

"Uh, wrong exit."

"Dude, we just want to get to bingo!"

The cab driver was almost laughing at that last one, even though I gave him twenty bucks to keep his mouth shut. Luckily, Ella didn't notice. Her first reaction was;

"Iggy, we have to get out of here! He is part of the school! He is going to take us to the school, and they are going to do experiments on us! I'm sorry, no offense, but I don't want wings anymore!" I could feel the driver looking at me. I laughed.

"Ella, we're here." I expected her to gasp, but instead all I got was,

"No, this idiot driver brought us to the wrong place. We are at an airport!" I shook my head.

"No, we're in the wright place." It was then I heard her gasp with excitement.

**2050**

I am fifty one years old now. The past ten years have had very big highs and lows. The biggest high is I can see. I had a experimental procedure done. Ella and I really needed money, and they would pay for me to do the surgery, so I decided I would try it. I hadn't seen the school in forty years, and really what was the worst thing that could happen. I would go blind? The procedure was a success, and I regained my sight. The biggest low that has happened is I am in the hospital. I put a dollar in the vending machine, then punch in the numbers. I see my butterfinger getting closer and closer to the drop spot, but at the very last second, it decides to stick around a little longer. I see in hanging from the little hook in the machine.

"If I could just shake it a tiny bit . . ." I start kicking the vending machine with all my might. I put my arms around it and shake it. I see nurses running towards me. "Come on fall!" I scream, and just as I do, the butterfinger falls off the hook. I bend down, and pull my candy out of the slot. I walk away before the nurses reach me. I walk down the hallway to the room that I have lived out of for about a year. I hate to think it, but I think I will be moving out soon. I walk into the room, and see a limp body curled up on the bed. She rolls over when I walk in. When she sees me she smiles. I sit down next to her.

"How are you doing Ella?" I ask as I smooth her hair out. About a year ago she was diagnosed with brain cancer. We have been in the hospital for about a year. Well, actually we have been in this hospital for about a month. This is the kind of hospital that just wants to make your death comfortable. Her tumor is inoperable. Ella sees the candy bar I am holding in my hand.

"Is that for me?" She asks. I smile and start to tear open the wrapping. Then, as if on command, a nurse pops through the doorway of Ella's room.

"No candy." She says quickly before disappearing down the hallway. I start to put the candy away, before Ella grabs it from me.

"Ella, you're not supposed to have that. I said trying to grab it back. She smiles, taking a bite.

"I'm going to die." She says simply. "I may as well enjoy a candy bar while I'm at it." When she says she is going to die, it can feel tears start to form in my eyes. I lean over and pull her into a hug.

"I love you." I tell her kissing the top of her head. Those were the last words I ever said to her alive. She died in my arms.

**2060**

"Get off my lawn!" I scream at some kids who live in my neighborhood." Yes, I hate to admit it, but I have become the grumpy old guy on the street. I have been this way ever since Ella died. I stay at home by myself for most of the day, I have all my meals delivered to me. I am not even technically a senior citizen yet. I am only sixty one. The kids scream when they see me, and they run away screaming. I laugh to myself, and go back inside. I walk down the hallway, and into the living room. I sit down at the table and do the crossword that I do every night. Well, it is night to me. It is 4:30. I usually go to bed around 8:00. I hear my doorbell ring.

"What do you want?!" I yelled from my chair. They knocked again. I stood up, and made my way to the door. I threw open the door about to throw who ever was at my door to Uranus. It was just my friend Bill. He is my only friend. He is the grump from the next neighborhood over.

"Oh, come on in Bill." I said leaving the door open for him. I heard him come in behind me, and I heard the door shut. "So whats up?" I asked him without turning around. When he didn't answer I looked back at him. He was looking at the pictures that I kept in the hallway of Ella and I. Every time he came over he always stopped a few times to look at the pictures. "Bill?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Sorry James. What did you say?" He asked. I told everyone my name was James. The name Iggy seemed to young.

"Why do you always look at the pictures?" I ask him. He looks at the pictures then back at me.

"Well I think it is about time you found out." He said. "I always look at these pictures because it is my mission to figure out if it is really you." I narrow my eyes.

"What do you mean find out if it is really me."

"I mean, I have to find out if you are Iggy." I feel my mouth drop open. I have never told Bill that name before. "Where did you hear that name?" I ask him.

"Ig. It's me, Fang." He says taking a step towards me. I step back.

"Stay there." I tell him. I cautiously take a few steps forward. Bil-Fang's hair is light grey, and he is kind of short. Fang was always taller than me, so I did not recognize him, then I looked into his eyes. All of his features have gone grey except his eyes. They are still black as night. Even though I never saw them with my own eyes, Gazzy described them to me in great detail. I always wanted to know every little thing about the members of the flocks appearances.

"Fang?" He nods his head. Before I think I have my arms around him giving him a huge bear hug. He tenses up.

"Still not a huge fan of hugs, buddy."

**2070**

Ten years ago, when I realized Fang was back. We spent the whole week catching up on the past forty years. About a year later he decided to go back to the island. He never said why, but he said he just needed to do it. I have become more social, after Fang showed up. I still live in the same house I lived in with Ella for thirty years, but now I get out more. Well, as much as a seventy one year old man can. My favorite thing to do is go to bingo. In about a week I am moving into a retirement home. I fell about two year ago, and broke my hip. I promised Ella when she was in the hospital that when I became incapable of taking care of myself, I would let someone else do it for me. I get up from the table and walk down the hallway with all the pictures. Everything in my house is packed up in boxes except the pictures. I am going to carry those with me to the home. I walk into the kitchen, and look in the pantry for what food I have left. I pull out a box of noodles. I have not had a home cooked meal since Ella died. All of my meals for the past twenty years have been made in the microwave. I kinda lost my love of cooking. I decided I have to have at least one last home cooked meal in this house before I move. I remember you are supposed to put the noodles in boiling water. I put a pot of water on the stove along with the noodles inside. I look in the fridge for the spaghetti sauce that I bought about a week ago. It is about to expire I think. I open the jar, and stick my finger in the sauce. It is cold, so I stick it in the microwave with the top off. I go upstairs while I wait for the sauce to heat up. I look in the empty bedroom that I shared with Ella. I walk into the middle of the room, and spin around taking in the whole thing. I realize I am still holding the lid to the spaghetti sauce. I look down at the lid. Large, red letters spell out;

**DO NOT PUT JAR IN MICROWAVE**

I rush down the stairs as fast as I can. I reach the kitchen and see sparks flying from the microwave. I grab the handle to open the door, but my hand is burned. I jump back just as a spark leaps across the room, setting the curtains Ella picked out when we bought the house on the fire. The fire spreads quick across the kitchen. I run for the back door, when I remember the pictures in the hallway. They are the last pictures I have of Ella. I can't let them slip away that easily. I turn around, and stumble into the hallway. I grab the pictures off the wall, and run to the back door. I am almost there when I trip on the chair that I pulled out from the table just ten minutes ago. I crash to the ground when I feel my hip break. I try to get up, but am unable. I feel the flame starting to surround me. I know this is the end. I hold the picture of Ella and me close to my chest.

"I'll see you in a little bit, Ella."


	5. Fang

**Hey guys! So I am really happy with all the reviews I have gotten on this story. This is going to be Fangs life, so after Fang the only one left will be Max. I want to know if you want me to do just the main flock members, or others like Jeb, Ari, Ella and Dr. Martinez. Please tell me in the reviews.**

**2020**

"Hey Iggy." I say to him as I pass him on the path. He nods in my direction, but does not look directly at me. I am headed back to the House I share with Max. When we first arrived here we all had our own little house things. We are all supposed to stay in our own houses, but Max and I are always staying in each others. I walk through the door of the house, and see Max sitting at the table in the corner. She looks up from the paper she is holding.

"Hey." She says. "Whats up?" She stands up, and walks towards me. I shrug.

"I'm kind of bored." I tell her pulling her close to me. "Do you want to go flying?" She reaches up to kiss me.

"Sure." She says. "Just give me a minute." She walks into the other room, then comes out a minute later with a green sweatshirt on. I walk towards her to grab her hand, but before I can she smiles and runs out the door. She throws her arms out, leaping off the balcony. She dives down, and I see her swoop back up seconds later. I smile, and run out the door after her. I jump off the deck opening my large dark wings. I soar upward to meet Max. I smile at her, and s he takes off at full speed. I laugh and fly after her. We fly for about an hour until we find our special spot. We found it about a year and a half after we arrived here. It is an empty beach at the very back of the island. It is always the perfect place to watch the sunset. We land on the ground, and sit under the tree that is planted right in the middle of the beach. She leans on my shoulder, and I have my arm around her and my hand is entwined in hers. We sit like that until the sun is almost down. She is the first to speak up.

"Do you think they found life?" She asks me. "Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel? Do you think they are alive?" Nudge, Gazzy and Angel left our island five years ago. They wanted to try and find life on the mainland. When they left we told them they could not come back. We all made a pact when we first got to the island. We would never leave each other. They broke the pact, and decided to go their own way. I was surprised that Iggy did not go with them. I am glad he didn't, but it was surprising when Gazzy and Iggy split apart.

"I'm sure they are fine wherever they are." I told her. She sighs and leans farther into me.

"I hope you are right."

**2030**

Max and I are both thirty three now, and we are the only ones left on the island. Not just the flock members are gone, but everyone else left too. Including Max's mom. Iggy called Max's mom from New York saying the by half plan did not work. Everyone decided to leave except Max, and I. It feels like we are the last people on earth. I have thought a lot about leaving. I have not told this to Max. She wants to stay in her paradise forever. I am going to talk to her tonight about leaving. I am about half an hour away from our special spot. I have packed a picnic, and I want everything to be perfect when I tell her. I finally start to see the white sand on the beach. I land softly on the ground. I pull the blanket out of the basket along with the food. I lite some candles, and poor the wine. I have dressed in a suit, and I told Max to wear a pretty dress. After about fifteen minutes I see Max flying in from the distance. She looks like she is having trouble flying. I realized it must be kind of awkward trying to fly in a dress. She landed, and smoothed out her dress.

"Okay." She said. "What was so important that I needed to put on a dress, and fly for an hour out to meet you?" I laughed and grabbed her hand.

"You will find out soon enough." I told her. I pulled her over to the blanket I had set up, and started loading food onto her plate. She started eating before I finished putting on all the food. "Hungry?" I asked her holding back a laugh. She looked up at me with her mouth full of food. She started laughing, and swallowed her food.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in like two days." She says putting down her fork.

"Don't worry I haven't either." I say. I've been to nervous. We both inhale three full plates of food. After dinner we sit under our tree. I play with her hair while the sun sets. She hasn't said anything in a while, so I pull back to look at her. She is eyeballing the chocolate cake I have packed in the basket. I smile. "Okay, okay, I won't keep you waiting any longer." I tell her. She jumps up licking her lips. I pull out the cake and cut it. I start to hand it to a drooling Max, then pull it back.

"Hey!" She says reaching for the cake. I hold it farther away from her.

"You have to agree to something before you can have your cake." I tell her holding the cake behind me. She slumps in defeat, but smiles at me.

"What?" She asks. I set the cake down behind me, and reach into my pocket. I pull out the little ring I crafted out of the crystal rock that is only is a few spots on the island. It was the closest thing I could find to diamond. She gasps as I put it on her finger without asking.

"Will you marry me?" She doesn't take her eyes of the ring. She smiles, then looks up at me.

"Do I get my cake?" She raises one eyebrow. I smile, and pull the cake out from behind me. I place the plate in front of her. She starts laughing. "Yes! Of course!" She throws her arms around my neck. I hug her hard, and kiss her hair. I pick her up, and stand up. I run us both into the water. Max laughs as she is drenched. We splash around for hours. We finally get out when we realize it is probably past 11:00. I carry her out bridal style, then set her down in the sand. We take off together, and head for our house. When we finally reach the house we sit down on the couch.

"So when do you want to do it?" I ask Max. "You know, get married." She shrugs.

"Well, I don't really know how we are going to do it." She says. "There is no one here to marry us."

"I was kind of thinking that we could go to the mainland where there are people." I tell her. Her face gets red.

"What do you mean leave!" She says angrily. "We can't leave! This is our home! We are safe here!" I put my hands on her shoulders.

"I know we are safe here," I say. "But don't you want to be married?" She bits her lower lip. I sigh. "We don't have to go to somewhere like New York. We can go somewhere where the is hardly any people." She looks like she is thinking about this very hard. "Max." I say. "I think it's time to leave." She looks up at me.

"Okay." She says. She smiles. "Lets go!"

"Really?" I ask. "Are you really sure?"

"Positive."

**2040**

Max and I are living in Bayfield, Wisconsin. It is a tiny town in northern Wisconsin. The population is only 561 people, and it is on the border on the U.S. and Canada. We came here ten years ago. We got married in Atlanta, Georgia, and flew north from there. Max and I are both forty three. We do not have any children born children at the moment. Max is pregnant though. She is due in about three months. We found a doctor that we are not afraid to go to. She knows that we have wings, and can fly. Max is not happy. She has not been able to fly for the past month, and she will not be able to fly until the baby is born. We are living in a log cabin that we actually built. It has four bedrooms, it is on lake Superior, we have five boats, and we have 500 acres of land all to ourselves. It is the perfect place. I usually would be flying right now if Max weren't pregnant, but I told her as long as she can't fly I won't either. Instead I am trying to fix the engine on our pontoon boat. I have fixed the engines on our other smaller boats, but never a engine this big. I finally think I got it though. I turn the last bolt one last time, and . . . The whole engine falls off.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath. I jump into the freezing lake, and push the 50 pound engine out of the water. I pull myself back onto the dock, and shake the water out of my hair.

"Fall in?" Max asks sarcastically from the from the other end of the dock. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Max, do you want a hug?" I say holding my arms out, and walking towards her.

"NO!" She shouts. "You're soaking wet!" She starts to run (waddle) in the opposite direction. She is no match for me. I quickly reach her, and throw my wet arms around her.

"Max, I love you soooo much!" I say covering her more, getting her as wet as I can.

"Stop it! She cries playfully. I finally pull away from her. She is almost as wet as I am now. I hold back a laugh.

"Oh Max, you are so beautiful." I say covering my mouth with my hand.

"Oh shut up!" She says laughing too. She smacks my arm, then storms back into the cabin.

**2050**

Max and I are both fifty three now. We have no children. When Max gave birth to our child ten years ago it was still born. The doctors said it was probably because of Max's age. She was forty four when the baby was born. We never tried to have children again. About a year after the baby was born, Max told me she was bored of Wisconsin. We came up with a plan. We sold our house in Bayfield, and put all our money on a credit card. We decided that we would move to a different state every month. We have been to every state in the U.S. so we are going back to the ones that we liked the best. Our top five were;

1) Florida. The warmth

2) Minnesota. Max found a love of winter sports.

3) Texas. Everything is big so we seem small.

4) Wyoming. The mountains.

5) Washington. There was just something about it I liked.

These are the first states we are going to visit. We are on our way to Florida right now. Max is excited for the warmth. We last state we were in was Minnesota, and it is the middle of January. We are in Kentucky right now. We are staying in a dumpy hotel for the night. We like to save our money for the fancy hotels when we stay for the whole month. Max has already passed out on the bed. She is never tense when she sleeps anymore. We haven't seen any sign of the school in forty years. We flew almost all day without stopping. We used to be able to that without breaking a sweat when we were younger. As we got older it has become harder to fly. I am flipping through the channels on the TV when I hear a knock at the door. I get up, and open the door. If I were forty years younger I would of been smarter, and looked through the peep hole, but I am fifty and stupid, so I opened the door. The person behind the door looked to be about fifty or sixty. He had bleach white hair, and was just a little bit shorter than me.

"Hello." He said. He looked almost nervous. "You probably don't remember me-" I cut him off.

"Ari." I said. He looked at the ground.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. I looked back at Max. She was still sound asleep. I nodded, and stepped outside. We walked down to the place where the continental breakfast was held. We sat at one of the tables.

"What do you want to tell me?" I ask. He sighs.

"The school has been shut down," He says. "But I have still been watching you and the other members of the flock." I haven't seen the other flock members in forty years. He starts talking again. "I came to tell you that-"

"Are they okay?" I ask cutting him off. "The flock I mean. Are they okay? Are they alive?" He bits his lower lip. "Ari!" I say getting impatient.

"Angel is fine. She is married, and has three children. She is living in Kansas." I am happy to hear that she is doing well. It is just really hard to imagine Angel with her own children.

"What about Gazzy?" I ask. Ari takes a deep breath.

"Gazzy died about twenty years ago." This takes a minute to set in. Gazzy, dead? I try to swallow the lump forming in my throat.

"How?" I ask.

"Gazzy was in a car accident. The investigators think that he died instantly. He had a good life before the accident. He was married, he became a successful lawyer, and he had a baby on the way when it happened."

"Nudge?" I ask. After hearing about Gazzy I am hesitant to hear about anyone else.

"Nudge died about a month ago." He tells me. "She was not married, but had a daughter. Her daughter has autism. Nudge won the lottery about a year ago, so she took her daughter on a cruise. She was sitting on the railing of the boat, and fell off."

"Why didn't she open her wings when she fell?" I ask. He shrugs.

"She probably forgot she could do that. She hasn't flown in forty years. Non of them have." I feel my eyes widen. We used to love flying. how could they just stop just like that? Ari opens his mouth to start talking again. I stop him.

"If Iggy is dead I don't want to hear it." Ari gives a small smile.

"Iggy is still alive. He married Ella." I smile at this thought. I always liked Ella. I am happy that they are together. "Ella has been sick though. She died three days ago. Iggy is all by himself. He is a wreck." I feel that lump forming in my throat again when I hear that Ella is dead.

"So you came all the way down here to tell me that half of my flock members are dead, and one of the ones who are still alive is a depressed wreck?" I ask getting kind of angry.

"No." He says leaning forward in his chair. "I came to tell you that you need to go find Iggy." I look at him like he has gone insane.

"What do you mean I have to go find Iggy?" I say. I try to keep my voice down remembering that there are people sleeping. "I haven't seen Iggy in forty years! What would I do? What would I say?"

"You need to go to him." He says. "You don't have to tell him it is you, but he just needs someone to be with. You could just be the neighbor down the street. Max could come too."

"What is I say no?" I ask.

"Then Iggy would become depressed, and eventually die."

**2060**

I am living by myself in Maine. I came here about eight or nine years ago. I decided that I had to do something for Iggy. Max didn't come with me. She said she was sticking to what she said back on the island. She did not want anything to do with the flock. I told her that I was going, so we said goodbye and went our separate ways. I found where Iggy was living, and bought a house in the next neighborhood over. I purposely ran into Iggy at the store and on the street every once in a while. We eventually became friends. When I found out that Iggy could see I was worried that he would recognize me, but when I first "bumped into him at the store" he didn't recognize me. He introduced himself as James. It was weird calling him James, but I just went along with it. I told him my name was Bill. I thought if he knew it was me he wouldn't want to be around me considering I didn't come to New York with him. He invited me over to his house one time. On the inside of his house he had a bunch of pictures of him and Ella. I always stopped to look whenever I came over. I kept up my act as "Bill" for about eight years until one day when Iggy caught me looking at the pictures. He asked me why I always look at the pictures, and I told him everything. He was excited to know I was Fang. I told him everything that had happened with Max and I. I also told him what I knew abut the rest of the flock members. The relation ship I had with Iggy became much stronger, than the relationship "Bill" had with Iggy.

**2062**

It has been about a year and a half since I told Iggy I was Fang. I am sixty five now. I have been feeling very off lately. I have fainted a few times, and I came down with a temperature of 103 degrees last night. The first thing that I thought of was; What would Max want me to do? I know she would want me to do whatever I had to do to stay alive, and if there was something wrong with me, then Max would want me to find out what it was and get it taken care of. I went to the doctor this morning. They took some tests, and told me they would contact me in about a week. It has only been a few hours, and I have been called back in. I am sitting in the private office of the doctors office. After what feels like hours, the doctor finally comes in carrying an armful of charts. I sit up straighter prepared to hear what he has to say. After a long talk of big words, and fancy medical pictures, the doctor tells me that I have Alzheimers. I have gotten Iggy to go to a bunch of things like classes at the community center. He has gotten much more social, so I do not feel as bad about leaving. I stop by Iggy's house to tell him I am leaving. I don't tell him why I am leaving. I just tell him I have to go. We shake hands, and I am on my way. I don't know where she is, but I want to try to find Max. I decided I would try Florida first. That was the place we were headed to when I left. I decided to take an airplane instead if flying there myself. As I have gotten older it has gotten harder to fly, and I can not fly nearly as fast as an airplane. I want to get to Max as fast as possible. Time is a factor. I board the airplane, and am happy to find that my seat is next to an emergency exit. The plane takes off smoothly and we fly peacefully for about an hour until we hit some minor turbulence. The flight attendants tell us that we have nothing to worry about, but I still read the directions on the emergency exit door. The plane starts shaking violently, and the flight attendants tell us to put life jackets on that are under our seats. That does it for me. I try to open the emergency exit door, but it refuses to budge. I feel the plane start to drop. I yank on the door with all my might. It still will not open. My ears are popping, and the other people on the plane are screaming. I close my eyes, and wait for the crash.

**Yes! Five out of six done! I will be doing Max's life next. It might be the last chapter. IDK. I really want more reviews! PLEASE! I also have a challenge for you guys. I want you to try and guess what state I am from. I will give you three hints.**

**1) It is one of the top five states in the story.  
**

**2) People from other states say I have an accent. (I don't hear it)  
**

**3) I love being hot and cold.  
**

**Put your answers in the reviews!  
**


	6. Maximum Ride

**Hey guys! So this is the last chapter.** **I'm so sad! *Tear* This will be Max's life. Her life is going to skip by twenty years at a time unlike the others who's lives skip by ten years. You will see why at the end of the story. Also I am starting at 2025 instead of 2020, because Max's life was described in Fang's life PLEASE ENJOY!**

**(P.S. Thank you to all of you who guessed what state I am from. It was really fun seeing what you put. All of you who guessed said Texas, but that was sadly not correct. I am from the land of 10,000 lakes Minnesota!)**

**2025**

"So I was thinking that we could build a mall or something." Ella tells me. We are sitting on a bench swing on the outside of Ella's house. I am twenty eight now and Ella is twenty five. She has been so bored since Nudge and Angel left. I am the only girl she knows on the island and I am not really the shopping, fingernail painting kind of girl.

"We could stock it with clothes, make up, hair stuff, nail polish-" I had to stop her before she got to excited.

"Ella." She looks up at me. "How would we get any of this stuff?" Everything we have on the island was either in the bomb shelter, or we made it out of the resources we have on the island. She gives me a sheepish look.

"Well, I was kind of thinking that we could have Nudge or Angel ship some stuff to us." She sees the look on my face. "Or maybe not." I sigh.

"I'm sorry Ella." I say. "It's not you're fault that they left." She looks at the ground. "Come on lets go find Mom." I tell her standing up. We walk through the maze of houses until we find the large house that my Mom shares with Jeb. A little while after we arrived here my Mom started seeing Jeb secretly. After about two years Jeb proposed, and my Mom said yes. I am not happy about it, but my Mom is happy and that's all that matters.

"Hey Mom!" Ella shouts as we enter the house. When she sees us her face lights up. She runs towards us with open arms.

"Ohh I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever!" She shouts wrapping us in a bear hug. I feel myself running out of breath.

"Uh Mom? I saw you yesterday!" I shout. She lets go of me.

"I know." She says walking into the kitchen. "Who wants cookies?"

"I do!" I shout plopping down on the bar stool. Ella sits down on the stool next to me right as Mom slides a huge plate of sugar cookies in front of me. "Hey what gives?" I ask. "Where are the chocolate chips"

"I'm sorry Max." She says. "Chocolate is scarce. People are using it faster than it can grow."

"Well why don't we plant more trees?" I ask.

"We don't have any seeds." She tells me. "You're just going to have to get along with this." She pushes the plate closer to me. I pick at one of the cookies with a tooth pick. Ella takes one off the plate, and takes a big bite.

"Mhmm!" She says. "Mom, these are really good!"

"Thanks!" She says. "Why don't you tell Max that." I squint my eyes at her. She shrugs, and starts to clean the dishes. "Max you could just try it." She says. I stand up.

"I only have enough room in my heart for chocolate chip." I say storming out of the house.

**2040**

"Quit kicking me!" I yell at my stomach. I am forty three years old, and am seven months pregnant. Fang and I are out on our boat. Fang wanted to try his luck at fishing.

"Max, can you please try to keep it down?" Fang asks. "I'm never going to catch anything with screaming the whole time."

"Well I'm sorry Fang." I say sarcastically. "I'll try to keep it down. I'll just try to deal with kid murdering me from the inside out."

"Okay, thanks." He says. "I really appreciate it." I shrug. Some women love to feel their unborn children move, but I just think it is creepy. I sigh. I am sooo bored.

"So what now?" I ask breaking the no talking rule. "Do we just wait for some moronic fish to hurl itself into the boat?" Fang's shoulders slump.

"No." He say. "I have to put the worm on the hook as bait, then a fish will see the bait and-" I cut him off.

"I'm bored can we go home?"

"Do you want dinner tonight?" He asks. I shrug

"We have microwave dinners at home." The way I say it makes it sound like a question.

"Okay we can leave, just give me-" He stops talking. "Max, Max come here." I push myself up from my chair, and waddle over to where Fang has his feet hanging off the boat.

"What?" I ask. "I, I think I got one!" He says. I look closer, and see that the bobber is being pulled farther and farther under the water.

"Fang what do we do!" I sound like a girl in a horror movie. He starts turning the little nob thing and I see that the bobber is coming closer to us. "Get it Fang!" I shout. I am suddenly jumping up and down as his cheerleader.

"I almost got it!" He shouts excitedly. Suddenly Fang is pulled forward and the bobber swims farther away. He turns the nob as fast as he can.

"Let me try!" I shout. Fang hands me the rod. I turn the nob as fast as I can but the bobber still swims farther away.

"Max, give it to me!" Fang shouts. I noticed we are both yelling now. I refuse to give up, and start yanking the pole every which way. No matter what I do the bobber still gets farther and farther away from me. I hand the pole off to Fang, and he starts reeling, and yanking and he looks like he is about to explode. I look around and notice that many people have brought their boats closer to our they probably think we have some huge fish.

"Fang, I have an idea!" I shout to him. He hands to pole off to me. I reach forward, and grab the line. I hand the pole to Fang, but keep hold the line. I start to pull the line in manually. I start to see the bobber inching closer and closer. "Yes! Yes! Fang I think I almost got it!" There are at least thirty people watching us now. They are cheering us on as we haul in our monster of a fish. The bobber is only a few feet from the boat now.

"You got it Max!" Fang shouts. I can hardly hear him over the roars of the people in their boats. I get the best grip I can get on the line, then;

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" I shout as I run backwards as fast as I can. I can feel the fish is almost out of the water. The cheers of the crowd grow to a deafening volume. I fall backwards right as I feel the fish hit the floor of the boat. Suddenly all the cheers stop. I stand up and brush myself off. I keep my eyes closed.

"Okay." I tell Fang. "On the count of three I am going to open my eyes. ONE. TWO. THREE!" I open my eyes to see Fang holding a tiny, maybe three pound sunfish. I look around to see all the people staring at us. I can feel my cheeks getting redder by the second. Fang and I fought probably the tiniest fish in all of lake Superior for an hour, and all these people saw. Fang takes his eyes off the fish to look at me.

"Max were loosing our touch." He says. We both both fall to the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

"You know what the worst part was." A guy who pulled his boat up next to ours asks. "That fish has been **dead** for at least half an hour." Oh God. I can see the next newspaper headline.

**IDIOTS FIGHT DEAD FISH FOR LIKE A WHOLE FREAKING HOUR**

**2060**

"You know what!" I shout at my best friend, Alice. "I don't need him." We are at an ice cream shop in Miami, Florida. I came here after Fang decided to leave. He said we had to help Iggy. I said we didn't. They left us, and now that they are in trouble I am not about to go find them. Fang thought differently. We went our separate ways. I came to Florida because that was where we were headed when Fang left. I am sixty three years old. Even though it has been ten year since Fang left I still talk about him the was a teenage girl would.

"Good for you!" Alice shouts. "Now go after that piece of eye candy!" She points to a man who looks to be about forty, forty five years old. Alice has been telling me that I need to get out into the dating scene. She is kind of a cougar, so she is always pointing out the young men.

"Alice no." I say slumping in my chair.

"I'll buy your next ice cream." She says trying to tempt me. It works to. She knows I always get at least two or three ice creams whenever we come here.

"Fine." I say getting up from the table. I always try to get it over with quickly. I sit down at the table he is at. I have to think for a minute to try and remember the script that Alice wrote for me. I remember what I am supposed to say, then give the man "sexy eyes" as Alice calls it. He looks scared. I would be to if a wrinkly, old hippo was giving me that face. He doesn't say anything before he gets up and leaves. I walk back to my table.

"Okay I did my part." I say as I sit down. "Now where's my ice cream?" She slides me a big glass bowl full of rocky road ice cream. I like my lips and dig in. I hear Alice sigh. I look up at her with ice cream and nuts dripping down my face. "What?"

"Maybe if you ate more like a lady, then maybe you would attract more men." I shrug.

"I'm old, I'm going to die soon. I may as well make the best of it!" I throw my face back into my bowl.

**2080**

It is 2080 and I am eighty three years old. I never saw Fang again after he left thirty years ago. I do not know if he is dead or alive. I have not had any contact with any of the flock members in seventy years. I hope that they are still alive. I am all alone now. My flock is gone, Fang is gone, and my only friend Alice is gone as well. She died in her sleep four years ago. I think that my time is coming soon as well. I feel fine, but the average age of death for women in the U.S. is eighty years old. I am three years older than that. I have even started checking my neck everyday for my expiration date. Right now I am packing my bags. Apparently the state thinks that if I get five speeding tickets I am unable to take care of myself. What they don't know is I have only started driving recently. The nursing home is supposed to send a bus at 4:00. It is 3:00 right now so this is about the time I usually bail. Usually I would just grab some food, and fly away, but around my sixtieth birthday, I noticed it was becoming harder and harder to fly. Being eighty three I can barely get a few feet off the ground. I put my last bag in the trunk of the car that I bought when it got really hard to fly. I slam the trunk shut. I get in the front seat of the car and pull out of the driveway of my beach house. I grumble for the first half hour of the drive. How dare they make me move out of my own house! As I drive past the nursing home, I see the bus that is supposed to pick me up. The driver sees me and looks confused. I am not afraid to let me feelings show, so I let my middle finger show as well.

I drove for seven hours straight until I found a dumpy hotel. It was about 11:00 when I arrived. I couldn't sleep so I walked down the hallway to the vending machine. I looked inside, and decided on M&Ms. I grabbed the candy out of the slot, and decided to explore the hotel a little bit. I walked past the pool, front desk, and the tiny gift shop. The store was closed, but I was still able to look through the window. On one of the shelves in the very back I see a huge teddy bear wearing a T-shirt that says;

**I LOVE KENTUCKY!  
**

Suddenly a memory from thirty years ago pops into my head. I realize this is the same hotel that Fang and I stayed at when he first left. We saw the same bear when we came here the first time. I begged Fang to buy it for me, but he pointed out that there was no way that we would be able to carry it. After that I totally forgot about it. I turn around and walk back to my room.

"Ahh!" I shout as I shoot into a sitting position. I am in the hotel bed. I run my hand through my short, grey hair. I get out of bed, and walk over to the mini fridge in the corner of the room. I grab out a bottle of water, and sit down in the hard wood chair. I try to remember the nightmare I was having. I know it was a nightmare because I am all sweaty. I close my eyes and suddenly images of my nightmare race through my mind.

_It is the flock and I. We are all the same ages we were when we split up. We are all flying over the ocean. I look over at Fang, who smiles at me. I smile back. I look at the other flock members. They are all smiling and happy. I look at Angel who is to left. She is smiling bigger than I can remember her smiling. I try to say, "I love you!" but when I try to talk no sound comes out. She keeps the smile on her face. I try to speak again, but still nothing comes out. She is still smiling, so I just shrug it off. I look back to where Fang is, but he is gone. I turn around to look for him just to find that the other flock members are gone. I look back to Angel who is thankfully still there. She has a blank look in her face. She looks through me as if I am glass. "Angel?" I try to ask. No noise comes out of my mouth. She looks at my eyes for just one second before she starts plummeting to earth. I pull my wings in, and dive after her. Angel still has her wings extended, and my are pulled tight against my back, so I should be falling faster than her. Instead I see her tiny body getting smaller and smaller as she gets farther and farther away. "Angel!" I shriek. I am able to hear my voice this time. Right as the sound comes out of my mouth, Angel looks us. She flashes a huge smile at me right before she turns to dust._

This was the moment I realized I needed to find the flock.

**2083**

I am in Maine. I am eighty six years old, and I am trying to find Fang. I decided I would search for him first since I knew he was going to Maine. He told me before he left. I bought an apartment in the biggest city in Maine. I am just hopping I find some sort of evidence that Fang was here. I am at a the restaurant I go to every morning for breakfast. They have chocolate chip pancakes that I can't get enough of. I have been sitting at my table for at least an hour now and no one has come to take my order yet. I swear under my breath, and push myself up from the table. I shuffle over to the counter where people can sit on bar stools and eat there food.

"Hey!" I shout leaning over the counter. "It is 11:00 and I still haven't had breakfast!" A woman about fifty comes out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry ma'am" She says. "We are a little short on help today. A lot of our workers had a family member or friend die in the accident."

"What accident?" I ask. She sighs.

"Twenty one years ago there was a huge plane crash. There were not that many people on the plane, but the plane fell out of the sky and into the heart of New York city. Over 10, 000 people died. Today is the Anniversary." She has a sad look on her face. "My dad was on the plane."

"I'm sorry." I say. A thought crosses my mind. What if Fang was in the accident? "Do you know where the plane was going." She looks like she is thinking it over.

"I think it was Florida." She says. "So do you want your pancakes?"

"Do you have a newspaper from twenty one years ago?" I ask the lady behind the desk. She raises an eyebrow.

"You mean a newspaper about the crash?" I nod. She waves her finger motioning for me to follow her. She goes in the back room, and a few seconds later comes back with the folded up newspaper. She hands it to me. I thank her and she shakes her head.

"That was such a tragic day." She sighs then walks away. I take the paper to a table hidden in the back. I start flipping through the pages. Almost every page has something to do with the accident. I start with the front page.

* * *

**PLANE CRASH TAKES OVER 10,000 LIVES**

_On February 2, 2062 a plane leaving from Augusta, Maine crashed into the center of New York city on its way to Miami Florida. The plane started to experience minor turbulence about an hour after leaving the airport. The pilot decided to take the plane higher, but before he could the plane started shaking rapidly. It started to decline slowly right as the turbulence became much stronger. The plane dropped rapidly, and even with the all the staff working together they were not able to regain stability. The plane was flying right over the city of New York, and that is where the plane fell and crashed into five of some of the tallest buildings in New York state. Two of the buildings were large apartment buildings. When the plane finally came to a stop in the middle of the street, plenty of emergency vehicles were there to meet the plane. The firefighters and medics went right to work trying to save everyone they could. About an hour after the plane came to a stop the plane exploded killing every person within a five mile radius including all the emergency workers. over 50,000 people died in the crash. Only thirty five people were on the plane including staff. A memorial wall will be built at the place of the explosion within the next six months. It will have all the names of the people who lost their lives in the accident on it.  
_

* * *

I give the paper back to the librarian, and head to the memorial.

When I arrive at the memorial I see that the wall extends for at least a mile. The names are organized by last name, so I decide to start with Ride. There is no one with the last name of Ride, so I walk farther down the sidewalk to the M's. I look for Martinez, and I find some. There were seven people with the last name of Martinez, but they were all women's names, so unless Fang made up a totally random last name or took a women's name he did not die in the crash.

**2090**

It is the year 2090, and I am ninety three years old. It always shocks me when I remember how old I am considering I did not think I would make it past age twenty. I stayed in New York, and looked for Fang for six more years. I never found him. I have not given up hope that he is still alive, but I could not waste any more time on one flock member. I looked for Iggy as well when I was in Maine. I eventually found out that Iggy had died in a fire twenty years ago. I don't know why I never thought of googling the flock before. I searched Iggy as "Iggy Ride", "Iggy Martinez", "James Ride", and "James Martinez". I finally found him as James Martinez. I found a picture of him that was on Ella's facebook page. It took me a few minutes to convince myself that it was him. He had grey hair, wrinkles, and instead of the wearing the flowy, easy to fly in clothes that we used to wear, he was wearing a plaid shirt, Jeans, and a belt that had his now larger belly hung over. I also found out that Ella had died forty years ago. I already knew that Ella had died. It was the reason Fang left. They were buried together at a small cemetery near their house. They were buried right next to each other. Before I left Maine I stopped by there graves to say goodbye. I am in Kansas now. The next person I wanted to find was Angel, my baby. I found her facebook page. From what I know she is still alive. She would be eighty six now. I have found the city she lives in. It is a pretty small town, so I don't think it will be to hard to find her. I arrived here one week ago. I am staying in a small hotel since I don't think I will be here long. Everywhere I go I ask in anyone knows Angel. So far no one has heard of her. I am on my daily trip to the grocery store. I stay here for about three hours everyday talking to every person I see. I believe eventually I will find someone who knows or has heard of her. I walk through the sliding doors of the building, and walk up to the first person I see. It is a woman who looks like she is in her late thirties, early forties.

"Excuse me." I say in my sweet old lady voice. "I am looking for an old friend. Do you happen to know anyone named Angel, or Ariel?" She looks like she is thinking. She shakes her head.

"Not that I know of." She says. "Sorry." She pushes her cart away. I go to the next person who is in the cereal aisle.

"Excuse me." I say again. "I am looking for an old friend. Do you know anyone by the name of Angel, or Ariel?" The man looks at me. He seems to be about twenty five.

"How should I know?" He says in a snotty tone. He walks away.

"Well he was no help." I mumble to myself. I jump when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I whirl around to face a young girl about sixty years old. (Well she is young to me.)

"Can I help you?" I ask. She nods.

"Hi, my name is Anne. I heard you say you were looking for someone named Angel?" I feel my heart rate increase.

"Do you know her?" I ask. She nods again.

"I think so." She says. "I had an aunt named Angel."

"Had?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she died fifteen years ago." I start to feel tears forming in my eyes, but I blink them back. I do not know that she is talking about the real Angel. The girl keeps talking.

"I have lived with her and her family since my mom died." It is when she says this that I notice she has something off about her. She doesn't look me in the eye, and her speech is kind of slurred.

"What was your mother's name?" I ask. She now has tears forming in her eyes.

"Her name was Monique." She says. I blink hard as I try to get it to sink that I am talking to Nudge's daughter. After she is done shopping Anne invites me back to her house. There I meet Angel's three sons. I learn that she died of cancer fifteen years ago. I find myself crying when I hear that she is dead. Anne also tells me that Nudge died in a boating accident. She didn't go into great detail, but all I know is that Nudge and Angel are both dead. I also know that Iggy and Ella died, and I still don't know where Fang is. Anne and Angel's sons tell me that Nudge and Angel talked a lot about Gazzy. The last they heard of him was that he was still living in New York.

I stay with Angel's family for about another month, catching up on how the rest of their lives went. After a month I leave for New York to find Gazzy.

**2095**

Okay, so I am in New York. I am ninety seven years old, and I think that I am standing in front of Gazzy's house. Or at least where he used to live. Angel's youngest son Luke gave me Gazzy's address. He warned me before I left that Angel had not talked to Gazzy since his wedding, so he did not think that Gazzy still lived there. All I thought was that it was a step in the right direction. I know you are probably wondering why it took me five years to find Gazzy's house even though I had his address. I will tell you why. I have no idea how to find a house by its address. You know with all my education and all . . . Plus is was not easier being in the most crowded city in the United States. After five years I have finally found it. I walk up the steps of the small town house. I ring the doorbell, and I hear someone coming to the door. It is a woman wearing a NYU hoodie. She looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" She asks leaning on the door.

"Um, hi." I say. "Do you someone with the name of Gazzy, or maybe Zephyr?" She snorts.

"Um, no I have never heard of any one named Gazzy." She says. I feel my heart sink.

"Oh, okay thanks." I say as I turn to walk away.

"But I do know someone named Zephyr." She says. I turn to look at her. "My grandfather. His name is Zephyr." My heart rate grows faster.

"Where is he?" I ask. "Is he alive?"

"No. He died before my mother was born. Why do you need to know?" I feel sad, but I still do not know that it is Gazzy she is talking about.

"I, I am just an old friend is all." I say. "Did you know anything about him?" She shakes her head.

"My grandmother never talked about him." The only thing she ever told me that was ever related to him was that she named my mother the name he wanted to name her."

"What is your mothers name?" I ask. She bites her lip, and looks at the floor. She stands up straighter.

"Her name was Angel."

I start crying when I hear that Gazzy wanted to name his daughter after his sister. I ask his granddaughter how he died, and she says he died in a car crash when he was twenty eight. She tells me the rest that she knows about Gazzy, which is not much, and tells me where he is buried. I leave the town house, and go to the cemetery. I find his gravestone. It says;

**ZEPHYR RIDE**

**_Husband, father, brother, friend._  
**

**R.I.P._  
_**

I break down crying.**_  
_**

**3000_  
_**

I am back in Maine. I have found all of the flock members except for Fang. I can hardly believe it myself, but I am one hundred and two years old. I don't think I will live much longer, but I have decided I want to find Fang before I die. I have bought a small one level house in a tiny little neighborhood. The bank told me that the owner died in the crash. Of course I immediately searched the owner. I knew it wouldn't be Fang, but I at least had to try. The person who lived in the house before me was some old man named Bill Alexson. Unfortunately for me, this is not a small town like Angel's. Also I have no idea if this is even the town he lives in. I sit down at the table in my kitchen. As I have gotten older it has gotten harder for me to keep things straight. I put two fingers against my temple, and close my eyes. "Okay." I think to myself. "Things that I know."

1) Iggy is dead. He died in a fire. He lived in Maine. He was seventy one years old when he died. He had no children.

2) Nudge is dead. She died in a boating accident. She was fifty one years old when she died. She had one daughter.

3) Gazzy is dead. He died in a car accident when he was twenty one. He had a baby on the way, but did not live to see her birth.

4) Angel is dead. She died of ovarian cancer when she was seventy one years old. She had three sons.

5) Ella is dead. She died of brain cancer when she was forty nine years old. She was married to Iggy, and they had no children.

6) I have no idea where Fang is or if he is even alive.

I count it off on my fingers. If Fang is dead, then everyone in my flock is dead as well as Ella. I push my chair away from the table, and walk over to the front door. I grab my coat out of the closet and walk out the door. I walk down the street, which I am fairly proud of myself for. Being one hundred, it is very hard to move around, so walking to the end of the road is practically running a marathon. I stop five times on my way home from my walk. When I get home I am exhausted, so I go right to bed. I close my eyes and start to doze off. I can tell I am dreaming. I have had this dream before I am standing in a white room all by myself. This is just like all the other dreams I have had except for one thing. Fang is here. I have to blink twice when I see him. He looks just like he did when we were teenagers.

"Fang?"

"Hi Max." He says. He is looking down at me. I am sitting on the floor, and he is standing on a ledge coming out of the wall a few feet up. I feel my mouth hanging open. I close it, and look to my left. There is a mirror that was not there before. In the mirror I see my reflection. I am a teenager again as well. "Max, you look confused." Fang says leaning against the wall. I give him a "Uh, duh!" look.

"Well how would you like me to look, Fang? Bored out of my mind?" He chuckles.

"I want you to look excited Max. You haven't seen me in fifty years and all you have for me is, "Fang?" It is then when I realize how long it has been. I still feel like I am unable to speak, but I manage to get the words out.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I feel myself getting excited seeing Fang. Then I remember that this is just a dream. "This is just a dream, this is just a dream." I say to myself over and over again. Fang lifts one corner of his mouth. He jumps off the ledge, and walks over to me.

"You're right Max." He says. "This is a dream, but I am real." I narrow my eyes at him in confusion.

"How can you be real if this is a dream?" I ask.

"Its because I am dead." He says. "This is just my spirit." I feel my heart fall into itself when I hear that he is dead. Everyone in my flock is dead. I feel like I am crying, but I feel no tears.

"How? When?" I ask. "Why didn't you ever try to find me?" He sighs and kneels down next to me.

"I was on the plane that crashed thirty five years ago. I was flying to Florida to find you." I feel the tears falling down my face now.

"But, but you couldn't of been on the plane. I found a list of all the people that were on the plane. None of them were you." He smirks.

"Who used to own this house again?" He asked. I shrug.

"I don't remember." I say. "Oh, it was some old man named Bill Anderson." I look down at my feet, then realize what he is trying to tell me. I point at him. "Your Bill Anderson?" He stands up again.

"Actually it is Alexson." He tells me. "I didn't want Iggy to find out it was me by my name."

"How old were you." I ask.

"Sixty five." I let this sink in for a minute. I now have something else to add to the list of things that I know.

7) Fang is dead. He died in the plane crash. He was sixty five years old.

"Fang, why did everyone in the flock die except for me?" I ask.

"Think about it." He says. "What did all our deaths have in common?" I close my eyes and think.

Plane crash, fire, boating accident, car crash, and cancer.

"I don't know." I say. He laughs and shakes his head.

"Max," He says. "You have really lost your touch. All of their deaths had something to do with a disease or an accident. None of them died of old age."

"So what does that mean?" I ask.

"It means you will never stop aging." He says. "Unless something happens to you like you get cancer, or you are in a accident, you will live on forever." I can't believe he is telling me this. My whole life I thought that we all had expiration dates, and in reality our lives can go on till the end of eternity. Fang smiles at me. "Max." He says. "It is a miracle that you have gone over one hundred years without letting anything happening to you. As for the rest of us, we were not so lucky."

"Fang, I'm not lucky if I have to live forever without any of you." He chews his lower lip.

"Fang what do I do?" I ask. "I don't want to live forever." I feel more tears streaming down my face. This time it is for myself. My vision is blurred by my tears, and I feel Fang pick me up in his arm. I lay my head against his chest. He wipes my tears away for me to see him carrying me through the threshold. It reminds me of my wedding day when Fang carried through the threshold of our hotel room, but this time he carries me through the threshold of heaven.

**The story is finally done! I am so sad that it is over, but I am really excited to start my next story. It should be up within a week. Sorry this chapter was so long. I just kept coming up with more and more ideas. I like how I ended it though with Max not being able to be there when Fang died, but Fang was there when Max died. *Ahh* Anyways please review and tell me how you liked my story overall! 3 U guys!**


End file.
